Shinji Ikari SOLDIER of ShinRa
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: Having been abandoned by his Father Shinji Ikari is taken in by Scarlet of the ShinRa Electric Power Company and becomes a member of their elite unit SOLDIER. Now 13 years later he is called back to the city of his birth, but he doesn’t return alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own**

**A/N After getting about half way through Sephirotica ( my 1****st**** FFVII crossover) I realized it was more a less like all my other fics so after reading up on Crisis Core I mapped this fic out. So here is my stab at a FFVII crossover. This chapter is meant as a bit of a 1****st**** chapter/prologue combo so sorry its kinda short,**

**Shinji Ikari**

**SOLDIER of ShinRa**

Chapter 1/Prolouge

SOLDIER

In the aftermath of the 2nd impact the world descended into chaos. Established nations disintegrated and new powers rose to take their place. One of those new powers was the ShinRa Electric Power Company.

**2005**

4 year old Shinji Ikari sat on a bench in the station terminal; his father was sending him away. He had pleaded with the man to let him stay, but in the end all in vain. He was waiting for his aunt and his uncle to arrive; he had not stopped crying since his father left.

"Why are you crying?"

Shinji looked up at the person who had spoken to him. It was a slender woman with blond hair in a vibrant red dress; she looked down at the youngster sitting on the bench. Shinji answered her through his tears.

"Daddy…he doesn't ….want me…anymore"

Scarlet nodded, she had seen this quite a lot since the 2nd impact.

"Why are you here?"

"Waiting for my…aunt and …uncle…but…they won't come"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes. A single parent leaving a child with relatives able to care for them wasn't unheard of after 2nd impact. But that those relatives would just leave the child at a train station was absolutely unacceptable. Years of working for ShinRa may have hardened her but not frozen her heart. And something about this boy just clicked with her, maybe her maternal instincts were finally catching up to her. She said nothing else as she sat next to the boy and pulled out her cell phone. Shinji didn't pay attention to what the woman was saying, to whom ever she was talking to. So his surprise was almost total when she stood and picked up the 4 year old.

"Come on, you can come with me"

Scarlet wasn't too surprised when the boy wrapped his small arms around her neck as she picked up the small bag he had with him in her free hand. The boy was so hurt he would probably accept what ever affection he could get, regardless of where it came from. She was fairly certain being raised within ShinRa wasn't the best he could have, but it was better that what he had been facing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**2013**

Midgar, A large city built by ShinRa on a plate over 50 meters off the ground. That very height was its greatest protection for its residents, at least the ones who could afford to live on the plate. The city itself was partitioned off into 8 sectors, each with its own Mako Reactor.

Mako energy itself was ShinRa's crowning glory, cheap clean energy, abundant in nearly every way, though it did have draw backs. Not much was understood about it, or its possible side effects. Though one thing was not in dispute, its cost was far more economic than any other energy source and secured ShinRa a powerful foothold on the world stage. Mako energy brought about another change to the world; the process of Mako's condensing for storage and later use created something rather useful. A crystal like material allowing a single person to wield all assortments of astounding powers called, Materia.

All of these things had become common over the past few years. ShinRa had even begun to market Materia to the civilian world. Unlike firearms Materia couldn't be used accidentally. Its introduction also removed the advantage of firearms being the "great equalizer" as some Materia were able to create barriers able to stop most firearms.

Shinji Ikari knew all of this already. He had grown up within the hierarchy of ShinRa and had been exposed to such things early on.

His adoptive guardian, ShinRa Executive Scarlet head of ShinRa's Weapon Development, though sometimes distant had let him want for nothing. He was well cared for and his education had been top notch. He had also found a surprising backer when it came to his education, one which surprised Scarlet as well. Professor Hojo, the head of ShinRa's Science Department. Apparently he had known the boys mother, Yui, and claimed he would hate to see such potential intellect go to waist.

Unfortunaly for Hojo that wasn't the path Shinji had chosen. He had grown up hearing of the great ShinRa hero of the Reconstruction Wars, and one of ShinRa's elite, Sephiroth. As soon as he turned 15 Shinji had applied for ShinRa's SOLDIER. After his tests had proven him compatible with the Mako infusions received by all members of the group he was accepted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Jan 13 2017**

Shinji Ikari lay back in the examination room on the 43rd floor of the ShinRa building. He hated this crap. He was to receive his Mako Infusion final treatment tomorrow and was being forced to stay overnight. At least it wasn't Hojo's science lab on the 63rd floor; he had been forced to spend the night in the place for his 1st treatment which was not something he ever wished to repeat.

At least he wasn't alone in here.

To his right lay a young man roughly 2 years older than himself, though the difference in apparent age was negligible. He had blond spiky hair and blue eyes which seemed almost phosphorescent blue. Shinji knew his eyes were also a similar color with similar glowing features now. Mako Blue it was called, a trademark of SOLDIER. Shinji looked over at the other occupant of the room who, like himself was bare except for a pair of boxer shorts and covered with a white sheet.

"Hey"

The blond looked over at him.

"Is this your 1st treatment or last"

The blond looked back to the ceiling.

"Last, you"

Shinji nodded.

"Same, thank god. I wana get this over with. Hojo creeps me the hell out"

The blond chuckled.

"I know what you mean. At least it's over now though and we don't have to go back to that damn lab. If I never see the 63rd floor again I'll be happy"

Shinji nodded.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Cloud, Cloud Strife, what's yours"

"Shinji Ikari"

Shinji reached over and shook the others hand.

"So where are you from?"

Cloud rolled back over and looked back to the ceiling.

"Nibelheim"

Shinji was a bit taken back.

"Nibelheim, that a pretty long way off"

Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, what about you"

Shinji chuckled a bit; he wouldn't tell Cloud who his adoptive mother was just yet. It was already bad enough his instructor's occasionally dropped the accusation of his placement due to nepotism.

"Here in Midgar"

Cloud nodded a bit.

"Ahh"

"Making friends already I see"

Both turned their attention to the door to see a young man about 5 years Shinji's senior wearing a full SOLDIER 2nd Class uniform. He carried the standard issue sword of SOLDIER and had spiky black hair. He entered the room and walked over to Clouds bedside.

"So who's your friend?"

Cloud motioned to Shinji.

"This is Shinji Ikari, Shinji this is a friend of mine, 2nd Class Zack Fair"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Feb 3 2017**

Shinji Ikari stood and adjusted the shoulder armor on his uniform. Just the day before, he had finished his training and had been appointed to ShinRa's SOLDIER as a 3rd Class. His uniform was in the same pattern as the rest of the members of SOLDIER except where 2nd Class wore a brick red and 1st Class wore black, 3rd Class wore blue with much simpler shoulder armor. He carried a standard issue SOLDIER sword with 2 Materia slots, both empty at the moment, and a pair of Iron Bangles which had one Materia slot, also empty.

His final Mako Infusion had been a month before and then his final evaluations after 22 days of intense training, which he had passed, as had his friend Cloud. They were suppose to attend a large party tonight to honor their final placement, but it seemed that would be shelved to delayed.

Today was the memorial parade for President Alderson ShinRa. His son, Rufus, was to assume the presidency of the company in a few days. Shinji really wasn't bothered too much, he knew Rufus personally. And while he was much more…direct than his father had been, Rufus knew exactly how to handle things. Party or no he was suppose to go out tonight with Zack and Cloud to a place Zack had mentioned in the Sector 7 slums, a bar called 7th Heaven.

A/N I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter/prologue


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – don't ask, don't own**

**A/N The reaction to chapter 1 was…explosive. I had originally planed the first part of this to be part of that but, it got kind of long so I cut it down. Also I'll be using the FF VII basic setup for Materia so for anyone expecting Materia from Crisis Core or Before Crisis to appear, sorry. So here's the next chapter**

**Shinji Ikari**

**SOLDIER of ShinRa**

Chapter 2

Arrival

**Jan 3 2018**

17 year old Shinji Ikari stood by a pay phone on one of the streets of Tokyo 3. He had recently been called back to the city by his birth father after being abandoned at the station nearly a decade ago. For what he didn't know, but he assumed it was only because the man had some use for him. The intelligence they had on this organization he ran, NERV, was sketchy at best.

He'd have to plank Reno for that one. The Turks usually didn't mess up but they seemed to have dropped the ball on this one. He was basically walking into the situation blind. He wasn't alone though; with him were 2 other members of SOLDIER, 22 year old SOLDIER 2nd class Zack Fair and 19 year old SOLDIER 3rd class Cloud Strife.

He pulled out a picture of the woman who was supposed to be there too meet them, Misato Katsuragi. She was 33 years old, but didn't look a day over 24. She had long dark purple hair and, in the picture at least, sported a pair of cut offs and a tank top. He put the picture away a moment later, sighing in annoyance; the woman was almost an hour late.

"Where the hell is she?"

Zack shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe this was just a Chocobo chase and we can all go home"

Cloud let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah right, you just want to get back to Midgar to see Aerith"

Zack sent his friend a small glare. It was common knowledge Zack was dating the Flower Girl that lived in the Slums in Sector 5, Aerith Gainsborough. Zack, not taking this lying down, was quick to fire back.

"Oh yeah, and what about you and Tifa"

Cloud just blushed but didn't even respond. He and Tifa Lockhart had grown up together in Nibelheim and only parted when Cloud had left to join SOLDIER. And while he had barely made the cut, he had still made it. She owned a bar in the slums of Sector 7 called 7th Heaven.

Shinji, like Zack and Cloud wore standard SOLDIER uniforms. Zack, despite being a 2nd Class SOLDIER wore the standard black afforded to 1st Class. Both Shinji and Cloud wore the dark blue of 3rd Class. The trio had also decided to forgo the standard issue helmets. For their weapons none of the three carried the ShinRa SOLDIER standard issue sword anymore. Zack carried a Mythril Saber across his back with Lightning 1, Fire 2, and a Cure Materia in the swords 3 slots. Cloud carried the much simpler looking sword Hardedge. Unlike Zack's Mythril Saber, which looked like a broadsword not a saber, Cloud's Hardedge held 4 Materia slots though only 3 were taken up with Lightning 1, Ice 1, and Cure Materia. Across Shinji's back sat the sword Butterfly Edge. Lightning 1, Fire 1, Cure, and Sense Materia slotted into the swords 4 slots.

Shinji thought back to the last time he had been here 13 years ago, in fact at the train station they had just left. He thought about that day when he met the woman who became his guardian, ShinRa company exec Scarlet, and started on the path to his current and probably permanent job. ShinRa's elite military group SOLDIER.

He was just 3rd class, the lowest Rank in SOLDIER. But that was still better than any platoon of regular troops.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi sped through the streets of Toyko3 in search of Shinji Ikari. She had been late arriving at the train station only to find him gone. One of the attendants had told her he had gone into the city to find a phone when the alarms began to blare. She also mentioned that he had 2 others with him. All three were wearing the same thing even though the colors were somewhat different with swords on their backs.

"Damn it why did I have to loose him at a time like this, why now"

She raced through the streets looking for the teen, occasionally looking over at his file. She had read the file Section 2 had compiled on SOLDIER, and she didn't like it. SOLDIER was basically ShinRa's own super soldier program. Some of the feats credited to members of the organization were beyond human. ShinRa claimed it was the result of careful combinations of advanced training and Mako Infusion. Mako energy was a commonly known energy source. Its crystallization process was also the source of Materia. Her own side arm, a standard issue 9mm pistol, held one Materia slot on its handle, occupied by a single Cure Materia.

ShinRa, most of the world's electrical power was now supplied by them or one of their subsidiaries. A single order given by the ShinRa executives and most of the world would go dark. And of course to top it all off the 3rd Angel was inbound. This day was just getting better by the moment.

* * *

Shinji stood by the phone, Cloud sat on the edge of the sidewalk with his feed hanging out into the vacant road, and Zack…he paced around behind the pair impatiently.

"I tell ya man, I'm about this close to calling Reno for an extract"

Shinji face palmed, Zack could be a bit to impatient at times. Cloud sighed.

"He wouldn't come anyway Zack, were on a mission in case you've forgotten"

Shinji then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a blue haired girl wearing a school uniform standing in the middle of the street staring at the trio of SOLDIERs.

"A girl?"

He turned to Zack and Cloud but then turned round again, the girl was gone.

"Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?"

Cloud and Zack were both looking at him strangely. Shinji pointed over to where he had seen the blue head.

"There was a girl about 17 or so standing over there just now"

Just then the sound of a distant explosion drew their attention.

There in the distance stood a titan of a creature. Over 50 meters in height it was green and black with a red orb in its chest which almost resembled a gigantic red Materia. And it seemed determined to destroy anything in its path. The UN VTOLs were dropping like flies before it. One crashed down the street from the SOLDIERs, and was promptly stepped on. Deafened by the crafts explosion they barely heard the squeal of tires as a blue Renault screeched to a stop between him and Green Thing. The door of the car vehicle opened revealing the person Shinji was looking for, Misato Katsuragi.

"Get in, sorry if I'm real late"

The three piled in with Shinji in the front and the other two in the back. The purple haired driver then sped away with her new passengers. She knew bringing the other two along would cause trouble for her but she was short on time and an argument would probably have gotten them killed. After they were a few blocks away Shinji chanced a look at the green titan which Zack and Cloud were busy studying as well.

"Mind telling me what that was"

Misato kept her eyes on the road ahead.

"Oh, that was an Angel"

Zack scoffed.

"Angel…right, keep telling yourself that"

They drove on for a bit in silence, Shinji began to think to himself.

'_What was that, she called it an angel…?'_

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

'_Or some kind of summons maybe, like Bahamut' _

As the car sped on Shinji couldn't help but wonder exactly what other surprises lay in store. He highly doubted that, what ever they were, they would NOT be pleasant ones.

A/N yes I know it's a short one. Just wanted to put this out to let you all know its still going. Next chapter the crew will get involved in the 3rd angel battle and the General will make his first appearance.


End file.
